The Apprentice's Quest/Chapter 16
Chapter description :A young orange she-cat coughs and splutters, crouching near Darktail. The leader thumps her on the back, ordering her to stop. She stifles her coughs, and Alderpaw walks over. The medicine cat apprentice comments that tansy would help, which garners stares. He's confused that they don't seem to know any herbs or what medicine cats are, knowing Sandstorm told him about SkyClan's former medicine cat, Echosong. The young she-cat starts coughing again, backing away from her leader. Alderpaw announces that he's going to go get some tansy, and walks away. He heads toward the path out of camp, but notices a den by the river. Alderpaw sees a row of plants, and realizes that this is where the medicine cat must've used to stay. :Alderpaw tears a few stalks of tansy off the plant, and walks back to the rock pile. The she-cat is now lying on her side, while others stay carefully away. Alderpaw approaches her, saying to eat the tansy. She asks if she'll get better, and reveals her name as Flame. Alderpaw confirms that the tansy will help, and feels sympathy for the orange she-cat. Darktail begins to question the medicine cat apprentice on his knowledge of herbs, and appears interested. He is shocked at how little the leader knows, and thinks SkyClan must've fallen away from the warrior code and Clan ways. The tom wonders if SkyClan is the shadows from the prophecy, and decides to try and help. Alderpaw offers to show his cats around this territory to find more herbs, but notes he's only an apprentice. Darktail jumps at the opportunity, telling Rain to go with the ThunderClan tom. :Needlepaw offers to come with them, so the three head out of camp. Alderpaw begins to feel optimistic that if he can teach these cats how to heal, they could become more like the other Clans. However, later that night in his nest, he reflects on how little Rain knew. He recalls telling the tom that they'd need to search even more, but the gray cat had simply said perhaps Darktail would lead them elsewhere soon. Alderpaw tries to shove this out of his mind, but can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. He wonders if StarClan can even reach him here, and pins that on his nervousness. :Voices sound outside the den, and Alderpaw creeps towards the front of the den. He sees Darktail, Raven, and Rain sitting together, talking about leaving on a journey. He's excited, thinking they may travel back to the Clans with them. Alderpaw moves forward, intending to join them, but they walk different directions. He then spots Needlepaw sidling up to Rain, purring that she heard their conversation. Rain growls that it's rude to eavesdrop, but she meows that it's hard not to. They begin to walk away, and Alderpaw follows. He hears Needlepaw say to Rain that the other Clan have rules, which they'd need to adapt to. The gray tom insists everything will turn out as it should. Alderpaw decides to leave them be, but stumbles on a pebble, setting it loose. As it clatters away, Rain asks who's there. Alderpaw reveals that it's him, excusing himself and rushing back to the den. He then tries to fall asleep, but worries about the nagging bad feeling he can't push away. Characters Major }} Minor *Darktail *Rain *Needlepaw *Raven }} Mentioned *Leafpool *Jayfeather *Sandstorm }} Notes and references Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Apprentice's Quest